


Arms Unfolding

by Winterbirb



Series: Human [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a dodie Song, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbirb/pseuds/Winterbirb
Summary: Here he is with arms unfolding.





	Arms Unfolding

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame didn’t happen but Morgan did. Infinity War didn’t happen but Morgan did. Everything and everyone is fine. 
> 
> The entire series is inspired by the album Human by Dodie :)

> To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved
> 
> * * *

Tony knew he had trust issues, he knew that’s why a lot of things hardly worked out his way (knew that’s why him and Pepper had to go their separate ways). It wasn’t that he didn’t trust people, it was that people trusted _him_. 

_I’m not deserving_ he tells himself.

He knows he’s wrong, he proves it every time he goes to Peter’s Decathlon meets and cheers him on like a proud father, proves it every time he goes and supports Morgan’s bake sale at her school, proves it every time he shows up at the science fair being held at Harley’s school. 

Proves he is deserving of their trust every time he is a better father than Howard, he proves that he’s deserving of trust because they’ve given it to him. 

So Tony doesn’t understand why Stephen trusts him so much, especially since he’s done _nothing_ to deserve it, it’s fucking _insane_ if Tony’s being honest. How Stephen can just trust so openly with arms unfolding and knowing this isn’t quite the end. It is, like I mentioned before, fucking insane. _Absolutely bonkers._

“Are you okay Tony?” 

Stephen’s voice rings in Tony’s ears, pulling him out of whatever trance he was in, the mechanic’s cup of coffee long forgotten and now cold. Taking the beverage with gentle hands and placing it in the microwave to heat back up, Tony answers Stephen’s question with a rehearsed “of course Gandalf” which earned a chuckle from the sorcerer. “I’m serious Tony. Are you okay?” He asked again, Tony smiles fondly when the others cloak swipes gently at its owners face. Which resulted in a slightly annoyed _stop it_ for both of them. Stephen refocused on Tony after a few minutes of comfortable silence, the latter huffed, _of course the wizard wouldn’t let you forget Stark._

“Are are okay?”

“Yeah yeah I heard you the first time Gandalf.”

They smiled at each other. Tony had to stop and think, was he really okay? Not physically but emotionally, mentally if you will. They looked at each other, genuinely look at one another. Tony never really noticed how pretty Stephen’s eyes were, how reassuring they were. 

_Weird_ , Tony found himself chuckling lightly. His slightly mirthful eyes met Stephen’s confused ones. “What’s so funny?” 


End file.
